


One Thing I Haven't Told You

by tuckercolour



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (with each other not in general), Bigotry & Prejudice, Coming Out, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutant Hate, Mutual Masturbation, Religion, Tail Sex, Tails, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckercolour/pseuds/tuckercolour
Summary: The emergence of a young mutant from a religious family turns out to be the catalyst to some very important conversations between Kurt and Logan... which in turn lead (eventually) to sex.[Not set in any one specific timeline/continuity]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My life has been consumed by the X-Men recently and these two are my faves as well as clearly being in love so here we are. As mentioned in the summary this isn't supposed to line up with any specific X-Men canon; everyone's alive, and everyone who's in a relationship is an adult in this fic.

"Doesn't it ever bother you?"

Logan was sitting at the kitchen table, open beer bottle in hand, opposite his friend and teammate who had been reading in silent contemplation for the last ten minutes. At the question, Kurt looked up from the Bible open in his furry hands and frowned.

"Doesn't what ever bother me?"

"You know," said Logan, gesturing unhelpfully with his bottle, "the way other Christians think of us."

The Professor had recently discovered a 12-year-old mutant with newly manifesting psychic powers, living only a few miles away, but when he and Jean had gone to talk to the family that afternoon, the parents had been... less than welcoming.

 _"We don't need your kind encouraging our son to develop this... this curse,"_ the mother had said from the doorstep. _"We will get through this as a family, with God's help, not yours."_

 _"It's not a curse, it's a gift!"_ Jean had tried to convince them.

 _"It is a test, and we will not give in to Satan's plans,"_ the father had replied firmly. _"He needs prayer and good Christian counseling to rid him of this demonic influence. You will not drag him into your lifestyle."_

Of course, the full conversation had not been relayed to the other X-Men, but they'd got the gist. "Sounds like good old-fashioned religious homophobia to me, only against mutants instead," said Rogue, with venom, when they broke the news. "Man, do they really think we're choosing this or something? This is why I can't stand Christians – I mean, most Christians," she added guiltily, glancing at Kurt across the room. "Sorry, Kurt. You're not like them, y'know?"

In the kitchen that evening, Kurt's expression softened, but he still looked puzzled. "Of course it bothers me, mein Freund. It is highly upsetting."

"But you still..." Logan nodded towards the Bible.

"Ja, I still believe. What other people believe should not affect my own faith."

"Don't that book say shit against people like us?"

Kurt laughed at that. "Logan, no one knew of mutants in biblical times. It says nothing of the sort."

"Not just being mutants, I mean... Well, we kinda beat people up a lot, for one thing."

"Only when they deserve it," he said with a mischievous grin that Logan couldn't help but return. Still, something was bothering him somehow.

"Okay, well, what about people like me, who don't even believe in a god? Surely his holiness is supposed to get pretty pissed about that."

Kurt cocked his head thoughtfully. "It's not ideal," he said slowly, "but it doesn't mean we should treat you any differently. The Bible says God loves all his children, whether they return that love or not, and we are called to do the same. Knowing God makes me feel more at peace, more connected... I wish sometimes that all could experience that, but it is not my choice to make."

"Hmph," Logan grunted, unsure how to respond. They were silent for a moment, Logan drinking his beer, and Kurt was just about to resume his quiet Bible study when the older man spoke up again: "What about Kitty and Rogue, then?" 

The two had only been dating for a couple of weeks, but their relationship was common knowledge. Not only had they fiercely squeezed each other's hands in the Professor's office earlier, gloved fingers interlaced, but as they left, Kitty had pulled her into a tight hug before they exchanged careful air kisses in the corridor in full sight of Logan and Kurt. Logan would be very surprised if Kurt hadn't noticed them sitting in each other's laps on the sofa before now, too. Besides, they'd started this almost sickening habit of saying _"I love you"_ practically every time one of them left the room.

"What about them?" Kurt blinked.

"Oh, come on. I _know_ that book shits on gay people, the church has been banging on about it for centuries."

Kurt smiled sadly. "Only in unfortunate mistranslations coloured by social prejudices. I don't believe in _that_ for a second."

"Well... good," Logan muttered, taking another swig of his beer. "Hate to find out I'd been best friends with a bigot this whole time."

"Hardly," Kurt snorted. "I believe God makes us and loves us the way we are, human or mutant, all races, genders, sexualities... The core message of the Bible is love. It is written that all love comes from God. Why would he judge us for loving differently from the norm? Why would he create us this way, only to condemn us for it? Nein. My God is not so cruel."

Logan grunted in agreement again, then frowned as he realised something. "Hey, Elf?"

"Ja?"

"Kinda sounded like you were, uh, classing yourself with the people... loving outside the norm or whatever."

"Oh. Right. I suppose that is something friends are supposed to tell each other, isn't it?" He was looking off to the side. "I am so rarely attracted to anyone, really, and what with looking the way I do, I guess everything else always took a back seat. I never really considered being gay as a big part of who I am."

Silence fell again, and Kurt began to feel nervous at Logan's lack of response. "I hope... knowing this does not make you uncomfortable in any way, mein Freund?"

Logan blinked, surprised. "What? No, of course not. Didn't know what you'd want me to say, is all. I'm no bigot either, you know."

"I know. But I thought perhaps... some people feel differently when it is their own best friend," he pointed out.

"Not if they're not secretly assholes after all," Logan countered. 

"You're not upset I didn't tell you sooner?

He downed the last of his bottle and swallowed hard before answering. "Be a bit hypocritical of me, wouldn't it? Not like I make a big deal out of being bisexual myself."

Another pause. "Oh," said Kurt.

Logan shrugged. "Yeah."

"Thank you for telling me," Kurt told him quietly.

"Hey, you started it, bub."

He laughed. "You make it sound like we're having a fight!"

"Fight, friendly conversation, what's the difference?" Logan grinned, before pushing back from the table. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning, Elf."

"Goodnight, Logan."

"Night." He paused on the way out of the kitchen, one hand on the doorframe. "And, uh... thanks for telling me too."

Kurt smiled brightly, his gold eyes twinkling, and nodded at his friend as he left. After a moment, he decided it was about his bedtime too, and promptly disappeared to his room with a soft _bamf_ , the signature air of brimstone wafting incongruously over the Bible he left on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just past 5am when Logan concluded he really wasn't going to get to sleep again. The nightmare hadn't even been that bad, not really, but he was restless now, and after lying awake for nearly two hours trying to settle back down he was dying for something to eat. He got up, snagged his robe from the back of the door to drape around his shoulders in case any kids were up, and padded back towards the stairs.

Incidentally, this route took him by Kurt's door. He was just about to pass it when a sound stopped him in his tracks.

Kurt was whimpering, a noise which made him instinctively clench his fists, claws ready to unsheath, until it morphed into a low moan of unambiguous pleasure. A faint whiff of what could only be pre-cum reached Logan's nostrils. Fuck. Was he having a wet dream? If he was awake and masturbating, Logan would be able to hear him – he shook his head. What the fuck was he doing, standing here listening? He should find another route, or at the very least cross to the far side of the corridor and try not to think about what was going on behind that door.

He began to turn to do just that when he heard something else that left him frozen in place again.

"Logan," Kurt was panting. "Mmf – Scheiße, Logan, nng..."

 _Fuck._ The elf was having a wet dream about _him_.

Logan knew that didn't necessarily mean anything. It's not like people could control what they dreamt about, and just because something got you off in your sleep didn't mean it was what you wanted in your waking life. Hell, he'd once had an uncomfortably sexual dream about the Professor that hadn't even seemed weird until he woke up. There's no accounting for the slumbering subconscious.

Still, he found himself rooted to the spot, unable to drag himself away for the sake of his friend's privacy, drinking in every beautiful sound Kurt was making, soft groans and gasps interspersed with muttered words in German and Logan's name murmured almost like a prayer on his lips. He couldn't seem to help but picture Kurt sprawled out on the bed, the whole expanse of his soft indigo-furred skin on display, tail thrashing, dick hard and dripping, as the desperate noises tumbling from his throat reached an angelic crescendo and the sudden sharp tang of his ejaculation filled Logan's nose, his own dick straining in his boxers under the robe he hastily pulled shut across his torso.

 _Fuck,_ he thought again as he tied the cord. He was just debating whether to abandon his search for food and go back to his room to relieve his unexpected frustration when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, quite literally.

_"X-Men, wake up. I need you in my office immediately."_

Logan growled in annoyance and stretched as he hurried towards the stairs after all. Guess it would have to wait.

///

Despite having already been up, he wasn't the first one to arrive in Xavier's office. Jean was standing next to the Professor, behind his desk, and to one side stood Scott... in his X-Men uniform.

"D'you fucking sleep in that thing or what?" was Logan's greeting.

"What?"

"The Prof gets us up in the middle of the damn night and you're already suited up like you were ready to get attacked in your own bed!"

Scott snarled, "Just because you come down here in nothing but a bathrobe –"

"So you're not denying it?" Logan goaded him with a raised eyebrow. Behind him, Ororo rolled her eyes.

"I –" Scott started again, but at that same moment, Kurt, dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt and looking unsurprisingly discomfited, appeared beside Logan, and Kitty rushed in pulling a very sleepy-looking Rogue by the arm. Remy was close behind.

"Scott, Logan, please. We have important matters to discuss," said the Professor. 

"What's the emergency?" asked Hank from the doorway.

"Matthias Greengrass managed to contact me," Jean answered him. "He –"

"The kid you tried to visit today?" Kitty interrupted. "Or, well, yesterday, I guess."

"Yes," Charles confirmed. "His parents may not have let us see him, but he overheard some of what we were saying."

"His powers aren't exactly refined, since they've only recently emerged, but I could sense him reaching out to me in a dream," Jean continued. "He's scared. Enough so that under his influence the dream scared me awake." She shuddered, and the Professor took over again.

"It seems his parents are effectively keeping him prisoner, and actively trying to suppress his mutation. The boy fears for his safety."

"Surely you don't need a whole team to grab a kid from his human parents," said Rogue, stifling a yawn.

"Unfortunately, we can't simply abduct him without solid evidence that his parents are endangering him – and even then, there are court processes..." Hank began.

"He's not at home any more. He doesn't know where he is, and by the time we got Cerebro up I'd lost the psychic contact. We can't _find_ him." Jean's voice was thick with worry.

"So you want him tracked down," Logan said, fists clenched at his sides.

"Yes. I think our visit angered his parents and may have prompted them to take more drastic action. He may well be in very real danger tonight."

"Sound like his parents _très merdiques_ ," muttered Remy.

"There were shadowy figures in his mind that weren't his parents," Jean added. "I don't know how many, or what they're doing to him, but there are other adults involved in this attempt to – to exorcise his mutation."

"Hence the rest of the team," said Rogue. 

"Exactly."

"Then what are we waiting for?" growled Logan. "Let's get going."

"You may want to put some clothes on first," Ororo pointed out with a smirk. He glanced down at himself, bare legs on display and a triangular patch of chest hair peeking out from the robe, as Kitty snickered beside him. Kurt, he noticed, was looking resolutely away. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheiße – Shit  
> très merdiques – very shitty


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later, the eight of them who were going – Charles and Hank would remain to watch over the students – were gathered in the garage, all in uniform. 

"We'll go in cars," said Scott. "We can't really take the Blackbird to a suburban neighbourhood. Storm, Gambit, with me and Jean. Wolverine, you follow with the others."

Ororo and Remy climbed into Scott's car as instructed. Kitty and Rogue immediately hopped into the back of Logan's jeep, leaving Kurt to ride shotgun.

"Quite the early wake-up call, hey?" Kurt said as he clicked his seatbelt in. Logan had a feeling that was the first time he'd heard him speak so far that morning. Well, not counting...

"Yeah," he replied gruffly, pushing thoughts of Kurt's earlier sleeptalk out of his mind. Now was _not_ the time. Instead, he asked quietly as he started the engine, "You gonna be okay, Elf? I mean," he dropped his voice further, "you said last night this shit upsets you, right?"

"I think it upsets all of us," Kurt pointed out. "Jean seems very shaken up."

"Well, she would be. She felt the kid's fear."

"Ja. I just hope we are able to find him before he gets hurt."

"Me too."

///

Logan jumped out as soon as they reached the Greengrass house, sniffing the air in the half-light of the overcast dawn. There was nothing he could immediately pick out without knowing what he was looking for, but as he approached the house and listened as well, he could tell one thing.

"Yeah, no one's home," he confirmed.

"Shadowcat, get Jean and Wolverine inside so he can get Matthias's scent, and open the door once you're in," Scott ordered. "Storm, can you clear the clouds a bit so we've got maximum sunlight? Nightcrawler, Rogue, Gambit, with me. They may have left by vehicle over an hour ago, which means it's worth looking for other clues in case Wolverine can't track the scent."

By the time he'd finished speaking, Kitty had already phased Jean and Logan into the entrance hall of the house with her. "I'll get the door for the others, you find something of Matthias's to sniff."

Logan looked into the spotless living room on the left, adorned with a large crucifix above the fireplace, and the sparkling kitchen on the right, with Bible quote magnets all over the fridge. "They really are intense about their religion, huh."

"We'd better head upstairs," said Jean. 

Matthias's room was directly opposite the stairs, easily identifiable as belonging to the only middle school boy in the house. An alarm clock lay smashed on the floor, the pillows were askew, and the closet door hung open. Logan crossed over to the bed in two strides and breathed in deeply, committing the scent to memory.

"They took him from his bed," Jean said quietly from the door. "They – his own parents had him snatched from his bed in the night. What kind of..." She trailed off, looking ready to cry from a mixture of rage and sadness.

"I know," said Logan, laying a hand on her shoulder as he passed her. "Come on." They headed back down.

"You got the scent?" Scott asked as soon as he saw them.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Cyke, there's a number scribbled by the phone here, and I just googled it, and look," said Rogue, appearing with a scrap of paper in one hand and her cellphone in the other. Everyone gathered to look at the screen, excepting Kurt and Ororo, who were still looking outside.

_Christians for Humanity_ , the website banner proclaimed. _The Godly Response to Unnatural Mutation: Prayer and Spiritual Therapy for the Afflicted_.

"Gross," said Kitty, and Logan growled in agreement.

"Apparently they have a center in Massachusetts, west of Springfield. Probably only a couple hours drive from here, maybe less."

"You telling me I just sniffed that kid's bed for nothing?"

"Let me have a closer look," said Jean, taking the phone from Rogue. She skimmed through the site, opened an image gallery, then handed it back. "That's where he is. I'm almost sure of it."

"Alright, let's go back for the Blackbird. Sounds like Matthias might not be the only mutant in danger from this cult." Scott clicked his communicator before adding, "Storm, Nightcrawler, we know where he is. We're heading back."

///

They were mostly quiet on the flight over. Back at the mansion, Hank had managed to pull up satellite views of the facility and was working on any other information he could find out to help them know what to expect. The place looked uncomfortably like some kind of detention camp. There wasn't security to stop people getting in, but there were cameras around the site, presumably to monitor the residents.

"Some spring break treat that is," Remy had said.

Ororo shook her head. "I just can't believe this is even going on."

"I can," Logan had muttered darkly.

They landed in a small clearing in the woods near the center. Kurt looked severely uncomfortable; their quick research had confirmed it seemed likely there might be other kids there, so he had offered to wear an image inducer, since, as he pointed out, "especially if they are from Christian homes, they might feel that being rescued by a demon is only proof of what their parents have told them".

"You're not a demon," Logan had protested automatically.

"Actually, having someone in disguise might be a real help," Scott had countered. "If that's alright with you, Kurt." And so the device had been retrieved and carefully programmed.

"Everyone remember the plan?" the team leader checked as they disembarked. There was a murmur of agreement. "Including you, Wolverine?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got it, Slim."

Scott looked unconvinced, but said, "Okay. Let's go."

Storm began to raise a thick fog to hide their movements. Meanwhile, Kitty pulled a small piece of cloth from her pocket and held it up to Rogue's face. 

"Kiss for good luck?" They simultaneously pressed their lips to opposing sides of the fabric before they moved to the edge of the woods, took a deep breath each and started running together towards the compound wall.


	4. Chapter 4

The plan was simple. Kitty would get herself and Rogue in, disrupt the cameras, and go looking for Matthias, Rogue quietly knocking out any staff who got in the way. If Matthias thought others needed rescuing, they'd look for them too. Meanwhile Kurt, having taken the appearance of an average middle-class Christian dad, was to knock on the front door and do his best to distract as many staff as he could for as long as possible by pretending to be at his wit's end with his own fictitious mutant child. Jean's role was to try to re-establish contact with Matthias so he knew they were coming; Ororo floated above, ready to provide cover wherever it was needed. Scott, Logan and Remy waited outside the compound to herd Matthias, and any other kids he might bring with him, back towards the Blackbird and fend off any attempts to stop them.

Of course, things never do go quite as planned.

Which is why, not twenty minutes later, Logan found himself bursting through a hole Scott had blasted in the concrete wall, claws out, rage pumping through his veins. "There's a door ahead and to the right," came Jean's voice in his head, and he immediately leapt forward to slash through it. "Round the corner and up some steps."

He raced up the staircase and skidded to a halt, taking in the scene in front of him. Kurt's image inducer had clearly been severely damaged, so he stood in all his blue demonic glory, Kitty next to him. Those two could get away any time they wanted, of course, but across the hallway, an unknown man with an army buzzcut was tightly holding Rogue's covered wrists up behind her back, while another had a heavy boot placed firmly on one of her feet. The second man was holding a gun.

"There's more of them!" growled Buzzcut, twisting Rogue's arm further, and Boots cocked his weapon. Scott immediately blasted it from his hands.

"You see what they are, these _proud mutants_ who embrace their _defects?"_ he barked to the small group of children cowering further down the corridor. "Demons! Agents of Hell, the lot of them!"

"Who are you calling a demon, bub?" said Logan threateningly, inching closer. "We just wanna give these kids a choice. That's better than you've ever done for them."

One of the youngsters, wearing an uncomfortable-looking metal helmet obscuring most of their face, shuffled forwards. "You're – you're the X-Men," they stammered.

"That's right," said Scott.

"Matthias, is that you?" Kitty gasped. "Jean! I think we've found him! No wonder she wasn't able to find you again, with that thing on."

"They made me wear it," he said quietly.

"For your own good!" Boots cut in. "Don't tell me you wanna become like _them_. Get back to your rooms, all of you."

"Will you keep us safe?" asked a small girl, clinging to Matthias's sleeve. She was wearing thick gloves like oven mitts and slipper-booties that looked like they were tied to the wrists and ankles of her clothes. She couldn't have been more than ten years old. The question was addressed to Kitty and Kurt.

"Yes," Kitty whispered. "Of course we will."

"And that's a promise," added Kurt. "I swear, I'm nicer than I look!" He glanced over at Logan, all claws and fury, and Remy, red eyes glowing. "And so are they..."

The girl giggled. Another boy, a few years older, piped up.

"And you won't yell at me for – well." He stretched his arms down until his hands were on the floor without his shoulders moving an inch.

"How many times, Dwayne?" snarled Buzzcut. But he'd inadvertently loosened his grip on Rogue, who twisted and managed to brush her one un-gloved hand against his neck. He let go completely and she jumped free as he fell back.

"He'll be fine," Rogue assured the children quickly.

"And no, we won't yell at you for using your powers. We'll help you learn to control them and use them more effectively," said Scott.

"Alright," said Dwayne, and before Boots could move to stop him, he was untying the girl's slippers. With Rogue free, Kitty rushed forward to unclasp Matthias's helmet.

Logan lifted a hand in front of Boots' chest. "I wouldn't try to stop them if I were you."

"What about you?" Kurt asked the one child who hadn't spoken up yet, crouching near her with a kind smile, but she shook her ponytailed head and ran off into a nearby room.

"At least Lilian has some sense," Boots muttered, but tensed as Logan's claws pressed against his shirt.

The other girl's feet were now free, and Dwayne helped her out of the gloves as well. As she moved, the X-Men could see that her fingers and toes were clawed, and her wrists and ankles feathered. Matthias shook his head as Kitty pulled the helmet off. "Thanks. You alright, Fliss?" The girl nodded.

"Come on," said Dwayne. "Let's get out of here."

///

The way out went much more smoothly than the way in. Most of the rest of the staff either got the hell out of their way or were easily incapacitated without getting too hurt; Kurt said one had fainted and another had fled into a bathroom looking terrified when his image inducer had first been broken.

They learnt that the other two children were cousins, Dwayne and Felicity Jenkins. Jean vaguely remembered being turned away by Dwayne's parents a few years back. Their grandmother had finally persuaded their respective parents to have them sent to the _Christians for Humanity_ camp when the younger's mutation had manifested and it was clear that Dwayne's wasn't going away. "Mom didn't like the idea," said Fliss, "but Gran and Dad insisted."

"We'll contact your mother as soon as possible to let her know you're safe," Jean promised. Matthias walked close beside her. 

"You doing okay, Elf?" Logan asked. The two of them were trailing behind a little, bringing up the rear as they all walked back to the Blackbird.

"Why wouldn't I be? We won." Kurt smiled, but he wasn't fooling anyone, let alone his best friend.

"Well, there's the fact that this place even existed, for starters," Logan countered, "not to mention the fact that we left one kid behind 'cause she hated herself enough to wanna stay."

"We've done what we can."

"Sure. But don't pretend that shit ain't bothering you when we both know it is."

Kurt sighed. "Yes. It is. But that's not the only thing."

"What, then?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "It's – no big deal, really. I should be used to it by now."

"The guy who fainted?" guessed Logan. Kurt nodded. "Aw, don't let it get to ya. Look at all of us, we have to see your face every damn day and we manage to stomach it, right? That guy's just a dick. I mean, he's one of the bad guys, anyway."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Logan lay sprawled on his bed at 9am, one arm thrown over his face. The others were still with the new kids, contacting supportive family members and showing them around the mansion, but Charles had let him off after he explained he'd hardly had any sleep even before the mission. He knew he should really try and catch up on his missed rest... but first, there was something he'd had to put off for nearly four hours already. He'd managed to push it out of his mind for the most part while focusing on saving Matthias and the others, but now he was alone, the memory of Kurt's wet dream filled his mind again, and he reached down to pull his hardening dick out of his shorts.

This wasn't the first time he'd jacked off to thoughts of Kurt. Only last week he'd had to excuse himself rather quickly at the end of a Danger Room session after the Elf had leapt full-bodied at him to port him out of harm's way, all four limbs around Logan's torso and tail wrapping seemingly instinctively around one leg, then hastily apologised in whispered German as he disentangled himself.

Today, though, there was an element of reality to his fantasy. Today he knew exactly what Kurt's voice moaning his name sounded like. Today, he could let himself believe that maybe, someday, he might actually get to experience some of the beautiful, filthy things he dreamt of for real.

His breath hitched at that thought and the hand on his dick picked up speed. He shouldn't get his hopes up, of course. Still...

"You're gonna be the – fucking – death of me, Elf," he muttered under his breath. In his mind's eye he saw Kurt's wicked grin, the flash of fangs in that dark blue face. He imagined those sharp teeth on his collarbone and a dextrous tail replacing his hand and groaned deeply. _"Yesss..."_

He had to bite his lip hard to not call Kurt's name out as he came.

///

"Ah, Logan, you're up!" Kurt exclaimed as the older man came down the stairs. He was perched, gargoyle-like, on the end of the banister.

"Thought I'd try not to miss lunch."

"Have you caught up on sleep? I was sorry to hear you hadn't slept well last night." He hopped down to walk alongside his friend as they headed towards the dining room.

"Yeah, just about."

"Nightmares?" Kurt asked quietly. Logan shrugged.

"Nothing too bad, really." Nonetheless, a three-fingered hand gently squeezed his shoulder, and he gave a small, grudgingly grateful smile. "I'm fine, Elf. Or at least, I will be once I get some food in me!"

They each loaded up a plate of sandwiches before sitting down at the large dining table. Everyone else already seemed to have started. _Did he wait for me?_ Logan wondered incredulously.

Kurt closed his eyes to whisper a grace before tucking in. "Vater, segne diese Speise. Amen."

At the other end of the table, Matthias and the Jenkins cousins sat amongst the students who were still here over break. Those with supportive families had gone home for the week, and most of the remaining older students had gone on a vacation, chaperoned by Bobby and Warren, so there were only a handful left. Dwayne seemed to be having a lot of fun showing the others what he could do with his impressively elastic limbs. Felicity and Matthias, however, seemed quiet.

"The new kids alright?" Logan asked Kitty, who was sitting on his other side. 

"Yeah, I think Matty's still pretty overwhelmed with his new powers, y'know? And we're pretty sure Fliss is just shy. She is the youngest here right now, anyway."

"Fair point." While they did have a handful of later elementary aged students who had similarly expressed their mutation at a younger age than usual, all of them had gone home for the vacation, leaving Felicity and Matthias the youngest in the mansion this week. That must be pretty lonely for a little girl, he supposed.

"And as you can see, Dwayne is fitting right in," Rogue added dryly as the teenager in question grabbed a pitcher of lemonade from halfway down the table without moving from his seat.

"Matthias cannot turn his power off yet," Kurt said between bites.

"Does that mean he's hearing all our thoughts?" asked an alarmed Logan, who was _definitely not_ watching the way Kurt's tongue flicked out to lick a smear of mayonnaise from his lips.

"No, just general impressions of emotions, mostly," said Kitty, and he let out a relieved sigh. "Why, you got something important to hide?" she teased.

"Hey, it ain't pretty up in here for anyone," he said, tapping his temple. "Don't wanna traumatize the kid." That much was true enough, even if they probably assumed he meant the sort of things he had nightmares about rather than errant sexual fancies. He took a big bite of his roast beef sandwich before moving the conversation on. "They staying here now, then?"

"For the time being at least. Hank and the Professor are working out the legal aspects. Hopefully we'll get the place shut down if we can find concrete evidence they were harming them." She downed the last of her lemonade, having finished her food already.

"What'll that mean for the girl we left behind?"

"Not sure," she said, standing up from the table. "But I'm sure the Professor will do everything he can. He always does."

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vater, segne diese Speise – Father, bless this meal


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr Wagner?"

Kurt was lounging in the mid-afternoon sun out on the back lawn, reading a novel Hank had recommended to him, but upon hearing his name he looked up at the boy approaching him.

"Ja, hallo, Matthias," he smiled, sitting up. "Good afternoon."

"Um, Miss Grey said I should talk to you about, well, just because my parents screwed up real bad, doesn't mean I have to stop believing in God and stuff, right?"

"Of course," said Kurt. "That is always your own choice to make."

"And she said you, you're a Christian too? Even though –" He cut off awkwardly.

"Even though I look like a demon? I know. It is unfortunate. But yes."

Matthias nodded, sitting down next to him. "My parents always told me a lot of stuff was wrong. When there were mutants in the news they'd say – they'd say they must be being punished by God, or that it was the result of humanity going against God's plan that all these unnatural things were happening. Sometimes they blamed gay people, 'cause they said that was wrong, too, but I already wasn't so sure about that 'cause my friend Harry's big sister is gay and she always seemed cool. And now I've got these powers and so I _know_ the way Miss Pryde and Miss Rogue feel when they look at each other isn't any different from what Miss Grey and Mr Summers feel, so how can one be right and the other wrong?"

"You seem a lot smarter than most adults," said Kurt.

"And then Miss Grey told me that your faith is really important to you, so if you can look like a demon and like guys and still be a Christian –"

"Hold on," Kurt interrupted. "Who told you I was gay?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no one told me, I just picked up the way you and Mr Logan were feeling about each other and I assumed. Was I not supposed to know?"

Kurt's jaw hung open. "Me and Logan?" he half-squeaked. Matthias looked confused.

"Aren't you dating?"

"N-no, we are best friends, we are not – you thought we were dating?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you really like each other, right? You know," he pulled a face, " _like_ -like."

There was a long pause during which Kurt stared at the boy's innocent face and blinked slowly. "Logan... feels the same way as I do?" he eventually asked in a hushed voice.

"Um. Yeah," said Matthias. "This isn't really what I came to talk to you about, though."

Kurt shook his head. "Right. Sorry. I – go on."

Matthias started talking again, about faith and life and mutation, but Kurt was struggling to listen. A minute later, the boy sighed and said "You know what, Mr Wagner, we can talk later if you like. When you're less distracted."

"Ah, that might be for the best," Kurt admitted with an apologetic look.

Rolling his eyes, Matthias stood up. "Go talk to your boyfriend-not-boyfriend. I'm gonna go find Dwayne and Fliss again."

"Good luck, and thank you."

"Uh huh. You too."

///

"Have you seen Logan?" Kurt asked the first X-Man he encountered upon re-entering the mansion, which happened to be Remy.

"Yeah, few minutes ago. Think he was heading to the garages. You alright, mon ami? Seem tense."

"Ja, I'm fine. Thank you."

"De rien." He continued past Kurt to the parlor room. A _bamf_ of brimstone later and Kurt was outside the garage.

"Logan?" he called out, walking in. A muffled grunt from one corner was the only reply. He headed in its direction. "You in here, mein Freund?"

Logan slid out from under a beat-up old car, grease on his hands and smeared across one cheek. "What's up, Elf?"

Kurt opened his mouth, then shut it again. He should probably have actually thought through what he wanted to say before seeking his friend out. Where was he supposed to start? _Hey, so I think I'm kind of in love with you and the 12-year-old psychic told me you're probably kind of in love with me too, wanna make out?_ Yeah, maybe not.

"Kurt? Something wrong?" Logan asked with a concerned frown, getting up from the floor.

"Nein! No, nothing is wrong, it's just –" He wrung his hands nervously. "Ah, do you have any... plans for this evening?" He practically winced as he spoke.

Logan was clearly puzzled by his unusual demeanour, but didn't comment further. "Uh. No, I don't think so. Why, you got something in mind?"

He didn't, but he tried hard to think of something quickly. "I just felt like going out," he started. "You know, for dinner. I've hardly left the mansion grounds except on mission for weeks." That was true, actually. It would probably do him good to get out even if Logan had been busy.

"What, and miss the Cajun's cooking? He'll be offended," said Logan, but he was grinning. "Don't blame ya, his style ain't my favourite either. Sure, I'll join you."

Kurt smiled, relieved. "Okay!" Maybe by the time dinner rolled around, he'd have had time to think of what else to say.

"Can I get back to fixing her now?" He jerked a thumb back towards the car he'd been working on. Kurt wasn't entirely sure that was possible, but he supposed he didn't really know that much about cars.

"Ja, of course. I'll see you later," he said, practically bouncing on his toes at that thought. Which was ridiculous, really. He and Logan went out together all the time, as friends, and it's not like he'd actually said anything to imply that tonight was any different.

"Yeah, come back in a couple hours or so and I'll drive us," Logan said, climbing back under the dilapidated vehicle.

"Not in that one, I hope," Kurt joked, earning him a bark of laughter.

Logan listened to him leave and tried to shake the probably irrational feeling that Kurt had just asked him on a _date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De rien – no problem


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt fidgeted in front of the mirror. He wondered whether Logan would think it strange that he had changed, but then, he had only been wearing a tank top and cargo shorts in the warm afternoon, so it made sense to put on a long sleeved shirt and jeans instead for going out in the evening, right? It wasn't like he looked dressed up like this, anyway, just warmer, mostly. And if this happened to be a shirt he thought looked particularly dashing, and a pair of jeans that hugged his ass just right, well, that was just an added bonus, and not something anyone would think he'd done on purpose.

Right?

He sighed and shook his head. It would be fine. It would have to be – Remy was already cooking, and he'd rather they left before everyone else sat down to eat. He checked his collar one more time, then ported down to the garage again.

He still didn't like going out in public without at least having an image inducer in a pocket, just in case, but the Professor hadn't had a spare ready to replace the one the Christians for Humanity assholes had smashed after it unexpectedly glitched and they'd seen his hand fly to it to try and get it under control. At least he'd be with Logan. That always made him feel a little safer.

"There you are," said Logan, who was leaning against his jeep, chewing an unlit cigar. Kurt was relieved to see he, too, had put on a clean shirt at least, and wiped the grease from his face. "Was beginning to wonder what was keeping you. Ready to go?"

"Ja," he smiled. Now he was looking for it, he didn't miss the way Logan's eyes had flicked up and down his body as he approached, seeming pleased with what he saw. He decided the change of clothes had been a good idea after all. 

"So where d'you wanna eat?"

"Well," Kurt started, as Logan turned the ignition. He'd thought about this one. "I don't have my image inducer –"

"So I'll just have to punch anyone who looks at you funny. How many times have we been over this? There's nothing _wrong_ with the way you look. You look better without that thing."

"I know," he said, a warm feeling in his chest as always at Logan's heated defense of his natural appearance. "I just thought maybe it would be nice to go by the drive-thru and then eat somewhere scenic, weißt du, out in nature. It is a nice evening for it."

"Huh. That's not a bad idea. Alright, but," he shot him the sort of look that sent students cowering, "this better not be because you're ashamed or anything. I'm telling you, everyone in this town knows there's mutants living here, you don't need to hide."

"Danke, Logan," Kurt said quietly.

"Any time." 

///

The sun was just beginning to set as Logan parked the jeep on the hill overlooking the reservoir. They got out and sat on the hood to eat, chatting about nothing in particular.

"You know, I'm glad you suggested this, Elf," Logan said around a mouthful of burger. "It's nice. We should do this more often."

"...I'd like that," Kurt half-whispered.

Logan gave him an odd look and sighed. "What is it?"

"Was? What is what?"

"Kurt, you're acting weird. Like you're nervous. Hell, you just came out to me last night and barely flinched, so what the fuck is on your mind now that's such a big deal it's making you a fuzzy ball of anxiety, huh?" He reached out a hand to give Kurt's hair a friendly ruffle. "Come on, Elf, it's me. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Ja." He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing... and everything._ "It's one thing telling your best friend you're attracted to people of their gender. It's another thing to tell them you're attracted to... them."

For the span of a breath, the world seemed frozen still. "To – me?"

Kurt nodded, staring resolutely at his own knees and nibbling at a single French fry through the agonizing pause that followed. Finally – it could only have been ten seconds later, but it felt longer – Logan said, "You know, I had a feeling you were trying to ask me on a date this afternoon, but I told myself that was just wishful thinking."

Blinking slowly, Kurt looked up, a smile tugging at his lips. "Wishful thinking?"

"Come on." He locked eyes and reached out to cup that soft blue face with one hand. "When do I ever get to be this lucky?"

Kurt felt like his heart was beating in his throat as he slowly, hesitantly leaned in, until Logan surged up to close the distance and at last, they were kissing. 

Logan moved his hand to the back of Kurt's neck, fingers tangling in the hair there and thumb stroking the velvet fur behind his ear. Kurt shifted closer so their thighs were pressed together. The tip of Logan's tongue traced the outline of Kurt's barely parted lips; he opened them further, letting Logan in, and ran a hand up the man's back, the other resting on his knee. A small, hungry noise escaped Logan when Kurt's tail brushed over the hand on his neck. Taking the cue, Kurt hooked the end around his wrist as he explored Logan's mouth with his tongue in turn.

They kissed for several long, lazy minutes. By the time they broke apart fully, the sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon, and Kurt was halfway into Logan's lap. 

"Kurt..." said Logan. 

"Hmm?"

"I heard you last night, you know."

Kurt pulled back, a puzzled look on his face. "Was meinst du?"

"When I couldn't sleep, right before Chuck called us down, I was on my way back downstairs. You were asleep, but you were saying my name. Sounded like you were having quite the interesting dream," he grinned.

For a moment, Kurt looked shocked, and Logan was about to apologize for listening in when he suddenly smirked, leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You should have woken me up."

Logan groaned deeply and grabbed Kurt by the hips, pulling him close so he was straddling the older man's thighs. "Fuck, Elf, you can't just _say_ things like that."

Kurt laughed. "You can't pretend you don't like it," he pointed out, shifting against Logan's groin and swallowing the moan that elicited in another kiss. 

"I'm not saying I don't like it, but are you expecting me to drive back to the mansion like this?" He rolled his hips up to illustrate his point. This time it was Kurt who groaned, but the mischievous smile on his face barely wavered.

"Of course not," he said, and whisked them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weißt du - you know  
> Was meinst du? - What do you mean?


	8. Chapter 8

Logan blinked. They were in Kurt's room, seated now on the edge of his bed instead of the hood of the jeep.

"Fuck," he said. "Uh, not that I'm complaining, but what about –"

Kurt held up his tail, in which was clasped the last mouthful of Logan's burger. "I already finished mine. We can go back for the jeep, ja?"

He grabbed it with a grin. "Sounds good to me."

As Logan hurriedly finished off his meal, Kurt's hands moved to the front of his red flannel shirt, making quick work of the buttons with surprisingly nimble fingers. He spread his palms flat against the bare chest underneath. Logan shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and pulled his arms out of the sleeves before attacking Kurt's buttons in turn. Soft blue lips pressed firmly against his again, mouth open and tongue pushing in this time without hesitation. By the time they broke apart again, Kurt had managed to completely remove his own shirt, and both men's hands were roaming across each other's torsos, desperate to map every inch.

 _"Kurt,"_ Logan whispered almost reverently. He hummed in response, leaning down to kiss the pulse point between his jaw and neck. "Mm, where the fuck did a good Catholic boy like you learn to drive a guy wild like this?"

Kurt chuckled. "Maybe I'm just a natural." He nipped lightly at the lobe of Logan's ear and rolled his hips, hands moving down towards their belts. "Now shut up and help me get these jeans off."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

It was unfortunate, Logan thought, that in order to remove their pants and Logan's boots, Kurt had to move off of his lap for a moment; on the plus side, this gave him the opportunity to grab him by the waist and manoeuvre them both until he was hovering over the blue mutant who lay, breathless, on the bed, looking up with surprise bright in his yellow eyes.

"Well," he exhaled, lifting a hand to card through Logan's hair. His tail pushed under the waistband of Logan's boxers until Logan growled and yanked them down his thighs with one hand, then leaned down to kiss him as he impatiently kicked out of the shorts without getting up again. The growl morphed into a deep groan of pleasure as Kurt's tail immediately found his dick and wrapped around the hard length.

 _"Fuck,_ Elf," he muttered, head dropping to Kurt's shoulder.

"You're so beautiful, Logan," Kurt said, beginning to slowly stroke him.

"Look who's talking," Logan retorted, pulling himself together just enough to reach down and begin pushing Kurt's underwear past his hips too, taking in the sight of the long, dark indigo dick that bobbed free. "Holy shit. You're a fucking work of art."

Kurt didn't know how to reply to that. Instead, he simply uncoiled his tail only to wind it back around both their dicks together, and moaned at the long-awaited contact. 

"Oh, fuck, yes, that's right, yeah," Logan was saying, thrusting into his grip. The friction between them was sublime. "I swear, that damn tail of yours – nngh," he cut off as Kurt's thumb brushed over his nipple.

"What about it?"

"Soon as I finally got back to my room this morning, all I could think of was what I overheard from your room last night," he panted. "Got myself off thinking of your tail on my dick, and now –” Again, he couldn't finish his sentence, this time because Kurt had squeezed his tail almost too tight with a sharp intake of breath.

"You've fantasized about my tail?" He sounded stunned.

"Of course I have," Logan said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's like a whole extra limb, but it's so... _you_. And it's fucking gorgeous." He kissed him again, long and deep. "Like every other damn inch of you."

"Logan..." Kurt caressed his face with both hands. "Scheiße, mein Schatz, you flatter me."

"'S not flattery, Elf, it's the truth." He mouthed at Kurt's jawline and one pointed ear. Kurt picked up the pace to pump them together with intent. "Shit, that's good," Logan murmured. His hand ran over Kurt's chest, still marveling at the feel of the fine navy fur under his fingers.

"Ja," Kurt agreed, eyes slipping shut. Sharp teeth closed on his collarbone and he whimpered, clenched his fist in Logan's hair and moved his tail even faster. "Logan..."

"Yeah," he breathed. He worked a hand under Kurt's ass and squeezed. "Fuck, Kurt, Kurt, I'm close."

"Kiss me," said Kurt, a pleading edge to his voice, and Logan eagerly complied, sloppy and open-mouthed and moaning into it, hips jerking as Kurt frantically worked him to completion. He came with a wordless shout. "Ah, Logan –" Kurt pressed his face into Logan's neck and soon followed him over the edge.

Logan just managed to roll himself off to one side before collapsing down onto the bed. Kurt shifted slightly to give him more room. He grabbed some tissues from the bedside table, passed one to Logan and began wiping the cum from his fur.

"Pretty sure that's not gonna come out like that," Logan pointed out.

"Nein, ich weiß," Kurt muttered, "but I'd rather get the worst out right away and shower later."

"Fair enough." For a minute they were quiet, save for their still-laboured breathing. Logan stretched his arms up behind his head and Kurt moved slightly, as though he was about to cuddle up against his side but thought better of it. He sighed. "C'mere," he said, putting a hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pulling him in close. 

"I thought you said you didn't cuddle," the younger man smiled. The subject had come up once, months ago, when Logan had scoffed at an overly sappy scene in the romcom Kitty had been watching.

"This isn't cuddling."

"Oh? What is it, then?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"... Something Kitty's never gonna hear about?"

Kurt laughed at that. "Alright, I won't tell anyone you're secretly just a big softie," he teased.

"You better not," Logan said, mock-threatening.

"Don't worry." There was a strange, soft smile on Kurt's face as he traced meaningless patterns on Logan's chest with one finger. "This is ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheiße – Shit (used like "Fuck" as an interjection)  
> mein Schatz – my treasure  
> Nein, ich weiß – No, I know
> 
> ///
> 
> I'm gonna leave this one here, but I may well write a sequel at some point. Hope you've enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> (Side note, please let me know if any of the German is wrong as I don't actually speak it)


End file.
